Konohagakure (Raishun)
is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. One of the five great nations in the shinobi world. Konohagakure goes back to when war engaged between clans and nations. The rivalry between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Both of their clans were rivals for a very long time, until one day Konohagakure was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Hashirama Senju was chosen to be the first Hokage. He had many great achievements and was engraved in Konoha's history as the founder of the village and the one who helped it gain its position currently. He was indeed a great shinobi. Proceeding the success of Hashirama and the second Hokage, was his brother, Tobirama Senju. Tobirama Senju was regarded as the greatest master of ninjutsu, a gem. He was the genius of the century. He helped Konoha's economy and politically as well as built the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. He also had many achievements in the feild of ninjutsu, creating the famous space-time ninjutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu (飛雷神の術). He was also the creator of a technique essential for most shinobi and known world-wide, it is Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (影分身の術). Tobirama was undoubtably one of the greatest Hokage of Konohagakure and he was regarded as the greatest master of ninjutsu in his own time thanks to his deftness in using Water release jutsu as he mastered most of the techniques. Coming after Tobirama is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. He took the position of the Kage at a young age. He was promoted by Tobirama himself on a mission. Hiruzen was very powerful, as were the previous two Hokage and he managed to take care of Konoha during his time. He was the sensei of the three legendary sennin. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade. Ironically, the student managed to defeat his master when Orochimaru attacked Konohagakure during the Chūnin exams. Orochimaru managed to kill Hiruzen and put an end to his great run as Hokage of the leaf. Before Hiruzen's death, there was another legend who ruled Konoha, his name was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. An expert in Fūinjutsu. He was the creator of the Rasengan and the student of one of the legendary Sennin, Jiraiya. Minato was the father Naruto Uzumaki, not far after the birth of his child, he dies when he sealed the loose nine tailed fox inside his child to suppress the demon by a seal that was placed on his own son in order to protect Konoha from the demon and to give his son the power of the Kyūbi. He sealed the Yang part of the beast in his son and the Yin part inside himself. This lead to the death of Minato and the third Hokage took control once more afterwards. After the death of the third, one of his students, Tsunade the legendary sennin and one of the honorable Senju clan took the position of Hokage after the death of her master. Tsunade was the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju. She contributed much to the village just as her grandfather did. She was regarded as one of the greatest Hokage and medical ninja to ever exist. History Before the Fourth Shinobi War Founding Before the ninja villages came into being, there was the Warring States Period when ninja were organised into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. Two such clans were the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, who have warred against each other since the time of their ancestors and are revered by others as the strongest ninja clans. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Hashirama Senju used his power as leader of his clan to enter a truce with the Uchiha clan despite reluctance from its leader Madara Uchiha. Afterwards, the two clans would form the first shinobi village where Madara and Hashirama had met as children: Konohagakure — a name invented by Madara himself. Hashirama Senju used his Wood Release abilities to produce much of the village's infrastructure. This ability and his ideals were two of the reasons he was chosen to become the village's leader: the Hokage. However, fearing that the Senju would oppress his clan, Madara attempted to gather support to overthrow Hashirama. But after his kin ostracised him, Madara resolved to deal with Hashirama himself by enslaving Kurama the Nine-Tails to do his bidding. The epic battle that ensued, causing the formation of the Valley of the End while Madara was presumed dead, resulted with Kurama sealed within Mito Uzumaki, a member of the Uzumaki Clan who were known for their unique chakra, who became the Nine-Tails's first known jinchūriki and created a tradition on it due to the close ties between the Senju and Uzumaki clans. At some point, Hashirama came to bind some of the other Tailed Beasts and gave them to the other newly formed ninja villages to promote peace. However this peace was short lived. The First Three World Wars Konoha took part in the first three Shinobi World Wars. Hashirama died shortly after the village began to flourish, and the mantle of Hokage was passed onto his brother Tobirama Senju who became the Second Hokage. During his administration, making attempts that no other Uchiha ends up like Madara, Tobirama created the Konoha Military Police Force and placed the Uchiha in charge of it. As the building also housed the jail and was located in the vicinity of the Uchiha's compound, this essentially ostracized them from the rest of the village. In giving them this task, Tobirama hoped to redirect the emotional Uchiha into a task which would benefit the village as well as save them from their curse. Tobirama died during the when he sacrificed himself to ensure the escape of his subordinates from Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force. Having inherited the mantle of Hokage now, Hiruzen later led Konoha's forces during the Second Shinobi World War where his three students Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru became known as the Legendary Sannin. Other than fighting across Amegakure with numerous clashes with its leader Hanzō, little is known of Konoha's actions during the war. Konoha became involved in the Third Shinobi World War fighting the ninja of Iwagakure at Kusagakure. Konoha was almost defeated, but Minato Namikaze helped turn the war back in their favour with his apprentice Obito Uchiha among those who "died" during the war. Succeeding the Fourth Shinobi War After the fourth shinobi war, Konoha was left at a very bad state when it came to military power as they lost many men in the battlefield and the economy wasn't at its best. The shinobi in the village were at a bad state and the missions weren't coming in. What kept Konoha alive are other ways of bringing financial gains, which ranged from agricultural activities by planting the crops and selling them and other industrial companies that were in Konoha. They took loans and were in debt. Overtime, as the peace began to spread in the world, missions started coming in and Konoha's financial condition began improving gradually. They gained lots of money and were at a good state economically, this was after ten years of the war. Shinobi clans began to repopulate and began preparing for the new generation of shinobi who were going to lead Konoha to victory and the glory that they desired and strived for. The Hokage that took charge that time was Naruto Uzumaki. He had fulfilled his dream of becoming the Hokage and lead Konoha many years afterwards. In the end, Naruto Uzumaki died and Fūrin became the Hokage of Konohagakure. Fūrin cared for Konohagakure's safety and wellbeing. However, it wasn't her first priority as she strived for control. She is merely using Konoha as a stepping stone to reach her true goals. While even the sharpest of shinobi didn't notice what she was intending. Fūrin is not evil, she solely seeks her goals and she wants to reach them by any means necessary. She seeks dominance over the entire world. However, it is done secretly, far away from the eyes of anyone she doesn't trust. Fūrin was said to be the strongest among all of the Hokage. She was known to be the strongest Wind Release master and one to be feared by even the strongest of shinobi. Konohagakure Ninja Academy Social Hierarchy Noble Families * Kagutsuchi Clan * Hyūga Clan * Aburame Clan * Sarutobi Clan * Yamanaka Clan Common Civilians Technology Agricultural machinery Economic Prosperity Dependable Agriculture Military Shinobi Forces Great Battle Regiment Stationary Guards Military Police Anbu Black Ops Recon Corps Assassination Squad Supporting Divisions Sensory Squad Medical Division Interrogation Corps Physical Torture Division Mental Deconstruction Division Agricultural Land Arable Land Fruit Plantations Livestock Pastures Associates and Affiliations Fire and Water: Alliance with Konoha Imports and Exports Sacred Treasures Geography Category:Itachi